fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Shield
Justice Shield is a character created by aka . He first appeared in ???. He is a anti-hero that frequently appears to serve his own ideals and what is right. He often has been called out on how he isn't a hero. His helmet keeps him under control from outright chaos. His smarts allow him to outwit most of his opponents, even given he only has a shield. Originally created on July 31st, 2012, Justice Shield was intended to be a community-led character that would figure out what to do with his strange persona. However, he would be largely forgotten about instead. He made a return in a rebooted life led in the New Fantendoverse on December 5th, 2019 helmed by his original creator. Description Pre-Shattering Justice Shield wears a helmet that covers his eyes, nose and the top of his face. The helmet is adorned with deer horns. It is unknown what his real face looks like. He wears a yellow and black knight templar suit, with one leg black and the other yellow. He also carries around a shield, as he considers swords and guns as part of crime. However, he knows everything about swords and guns, and uses it to his advantage. Post-Shattering Justice Shield is seen in a brand new appearance that makes him look much like a typical superhero, with extreme muscles and a tight spandex suit with a belt wrapped around it. He also has a new insignia which appears on his chest, belt, and shield. While he has a more superheroic look, his strange helmet, which should not be taken off at any cost, continues to be an integral part of his design. His checkerboard appearance that was part of his design prior has been dropped in favor of a more clear cut superhero outfit. His design drops black entirely in favor of a deep blue. Personality Justice Shield wants to be always right, and when put into a position of authority, he will punish people for the smallest of crimes, be it merely a wrong turn signal. He also frowns upon people for using weapons like swords and guns, seeing them as criminal weapons. He wants to fix the world, and he wants it done his way. Many frown upon that ideal, but he honestly thinks he's doing a good job. In the New Fantendoverse, his personality takes on a new twist with how he gets his powers, as they are not originally his. He originally joins Unten Bluzen and Sreel Srok to take down the threat, but his unorthodox justice system ends up making him turn on the heroes. Powers and Abilities Justice Shield originally only utilized shields and shield like gadgets in his original appearance. He also had a detailed knowledge of guns and swords that let him overpower opponents by taking advantage of his knowledge. In the New Fantendoverse, Justice Shield has electrical and Aura powers in addition to his trusty shield and his shield-like gadgets. His Aura takes on the color of blue similar to Unten Bluzen's. His electrical powers run off his stamina and energy and he needs to refill his energy by eating or resting. Over-exerting him can lead to weaker charges of electricity no matter how much food he eats. Appearances ''Unknown Story'' New details have emerged about Justice Shield in a story where he appears to be working with Unten Bluzen and Sreel Srok to stop a existing threat. Trivia *Justice Shield was inspired by Judge Dredd, Batman, and Captain America. *His helmet has been taken off, but nobody has lived to see what's under it. *The character was originally created with no real idea how to use him, hoping the community would be able to use him in a more effective way. However, the creator would return to the character about 7 years later after creating him in 2012. Gallery JusticeShield.png|Original design by JusticeShield ShieldPainted.png|New Fantendoverse design by Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fantendoverse Category:Fantendo Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Characters Category:Sorastitch's Characters Category:Helmeted Characters Category:Knight Templars Category:Justice Shield Category:Males Category:Community Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters